


白首不离

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 坑慎入, 昭会, 钟王
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 钟王，微昭会，写了一半就坑了……但还是发出来吧。
Relationships: 钟会/王弼
Kudos: 1





	白首不离

钟会又铺开那久已尘封的长卷，当年笔体青涩的字迹仍旧清晰——还有一旁朱砂的小字也仍旧历历。因为年深日久，朱砂色暗，那殷红的颜色竟然他有几分心悸，因想起几年前数位曾经的要员因反对司马师不成，全家被处斩时那满街市的血色。

他并不是胆小之人，曾经在战场上亲手斩杀过敌军的他即使面对战后的尸山也并不会有什么恐惧之心。然而那次行刑却让他印象极深，几日为那流满街衢之血辗转反侧。他觉得在战场上杀敌仿佛应做的任务，与撰写文稿，整理书库并无不同；然而看到处刑，却仿佛是眼见文稿被焚，书库毁弃，战场所杀之敌的鲜血倒灌到自己身上。

他看那些曾经有权有名望之人身首异处，便产生了无由的担忧。那些人里面有他曾经亦师亦友的旧识何平叔，还有他勾搭不成反被嘲笑的夏侯太初。他觉得自己也许应该庆幸当初正确的站队——毕竟这些人死于选错了路，而他们的覆灭，未尝没有自己一分功劳在。莫可名状的隐忧不绝，仿佛无形的警钟一般静默地轰鸣。

这时候他便想起一个人来，确切地说，是一个已经故去之人。这时候他也看清了那些来自于那个人的朱红小批，记忆慢慢回溯到最初他将这些长卷存封起来的日子，他开始为那逝去的故人感到一丝的欣慰。

“士季。”有人推门进来，听声音便知道是兄长，钟会站起身恭敬行礼，头上的巾带整个垂下来，半遮了他看不出表情的脸。

“在家里就不必多礼了。”钟毓道，“难得见你把以前的那些文章都翻出来。”

“是，最近闲来无事，觉得还是应该把它写完才好。”

“最近无事？也是，前不久见你忙的焦头烂额，司马公是该给你一些空闲日子了。”

“还要多谢司马公才是。”钟会垂手而立，低着头凝视尘土微摇的地面。

钟毓扑了扑卷宗上的灰尘，漫不经心地看了那些字一眼，笑道，“我就说士季乃是绝顶聪明之人，学问之事不在话下，这些天既然无事，正好在家潜心完成这……唔……什么来着？”

“回兄长，是《四本论》。”钟会轻轻接道。

“哈哈，对对，我一时糊涂忘记了。士季啊，隔了这么多年，你的学问肯定也大有长进，一定能写的更出色。”

“多谢兄长夸奖。”钟会笑道。

“我来是想要和你说，司马公近期命我督守徐州。不日我就要出发上任去了。”

“兄长加官进爵，实在值得恭喜。”钟会拱手道。

“那么家中之事，便拜托你了。”

“请兄长放心。”

又说了几句，钟毓起身告辞。钟会一路礼节全备地送到门口，直到见钟毓进了他的房内，才回到桌前。

学问见长，怕未必，这些年来除了拾人牙慧的那点老子注，便是一些零星的文章，也都是早先写的了，至于后来……钟会看了一眼新铺开的卷轴，苦笑着拎起笔来。

至于后来，便只有一些骈赋文章，和政论之道。当年曾经汲汲热衷的艰涩学问之类，早已束之高阁，长久未碰——自给他做批之人死后，转眼已经整整十年。

十年，足够放下很多事，包括思念至极的疼痛。

也是因此他才以为自己能够捡起因为那死别而扔下的四本论——他觉得自己心里的伤疤已经痊愈。

当年四本论开头的时候他才刚刚弱冠，担任秘书郎——世家子弟多以此官进身——整天在图书馆里面和书籍卷册为伍。那时候他还不知道图书管理员也有朝一日可以得个机会造当局的反，若是有幸还可开一代新朝，而是未脱太学之中带出来的的书卷之气，暂醉心于学问，研究易和老子，颇为入迷。

就在那时候他勾搭上了当年的学界大手何晏，那个爱嗑药又爱打扮的吏部尚书——不得不说这人虽然行为有点不同常人，但是论述颇为精巧自然也是高人一筹的。钟会自看了他的著作，便缓不过神来，有那么一次运气好，在图书馆里逮着何晏一聊就是一整天。钟会自小便才名出众，又是已故的钟太傅之子，何晏自然也是不能怠慢他的。

那天晚上他兴高采烈地带了酒去找自己从小便搅在一起的基友王弼，揣了一肚子刚倒腾到的学问要跟他现学现卖一番。

“辅嗣我跟你说，我之前一直跟你念叨的何尚书，今天我勾搭到活的了！”

还未弱冠便取了字的王弼被他喊了好几声，才从一大堆书里面拔出脸来。他年轻俊俏的脸上微有病弱之相，但目光皎然，不亚于被赞为观眸而知非常人的钟会。

“恭喜你啊。”王弼抬头木讷地笑了笑，便又垂头去抠那点文字。

“你别写了听我说……”钟会招呼人摆酒摆菜，自作主张地把那些书本都挪了开。对方也不跟他矫情，放下笔看着钟会。

“你说的……是何平叔吧？”王弼仿佛刚回过神来，问道。

“我一直说的是他啊，你到底听没听我说？”

“在听。我是说，你在太学里，没上过他的课？”

“他还在太学教过课？”钟会一脸的惋惜。

“好像有那么一段时间，传说中的特约教授。不过我听了两节就不去了。”王弼说着又开始习惯性地翻书，他向来一心二用，时常一遍和人聊天一边东看西看，而且居然也看得进去，也聊得进去。但是不免有时候走走神，失礼于人，惹他人不快。倒是平时一碰就炸毛，冷艳高贵得要命的钟会从来不和他计较，看他没听就去就拎着耳朵再给他说一遍。

这大概也叫做一物降一物。

“你怎么不去听了？”钟会把眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，看着漫不经心的王弼。

“浪费时间。”

钟会扶额，不过他也知道王弼才高，非一般人可比，太学里多少教授都不入他的眼。当年钟会十五岁入太学，本来以为自己是年纪最小的，结果一打眼就看到一边坐着一个稚气未退的孩子，长的粉白粉白，十分的可人，让钟会看了一眼便打定了要勾搭到手的决心——那便是当时只有十四岁的王弼，已经入学将近一年了。

也许是因为两个人年龄相仿，因此常在一起。自那时候钟会便领教到了什么叫会走路的得罪人——即使是教授，看似柔弱的王弼从来也都是面不改色的得罪，在课堂上便同教授辩起来。也许是受了他的鼓舞，钟会后来也加入了欺负教授的行列，但是他虽然牙尖嘴利，却还顾及礼法，就算是讽刺也讽刺得圆滑得体。倒是王弼，得罪人的功夫浑然天成，明明一脸认真，什么过分的话都没说，就能把人气得白眼翻过去半个时辰都翻不回来。偏偏他又什么都知道，说的一点错都没有，教授只有干吃瘪的份儿。

此时看着钟会似乎有点不快了，王弼好像也察觉了什么——毕竟他已经将近弱冠，又跟着比鬼还精的钟会混了这么久，也学了点察言观色。

“唔，这么多年了，大概何尚书的学识也该精进不少。最近他又有何著作？”

虽然这话听着不大顺溜，但好歹给了钟会一个切入正题的机会。他灌了一口酒，抹了一把嘴：“他论圣人无情，那才叫精辟啊……”说着又夹起一筷子菜。

“哦，还是这个啊。”

钟会的菜还没咽下去，差点给这句话噎死。

“怎么，你听过？”

“嗯，他当初上课就说的是这个。所以后来我就不去听了。”

钟会讪笑，“你不认同，怎么不和他辩？”

“那也要值得一辩才行。”

听完这句话，钟会觉得自己大概已经什么都吃不下了。

“你当初可没跟我说过。”

“我以为这么无聊的内容，你不会喜欢的。”王弼抬了抬眼，也抄起筷子。

钟会恨不得一把把他的筷子抢来掰断，然后把一整杯酒都倒进他脖领子里才高兴。不过王弼这副样子不是一天两天，钟会每次这样的火气都只是小小的冲动，瞬间就会熄灭。

王弼吃的很开心，酒也喝得很滋润。钟会默默地看着他，随手翻了翻他在写的东西。是《老子注》，看起来已经完稿，正在校对修改了。

那时节王弼已经注过论语和周易，有“得意忘象”之言，又常出惊人之语，可谓才高无量。然而王弼虽是一时少年才俊，才学也高于钟会，但因为种种缘故，钟会反而要比王弼知名得多。加上王弼生性内敛，虽然好谈，却远不比钟会光芒四射，也就有些人不免轻视于他。

但是钟会心里清楚，王弼绝对是值得圈养的大手，一个顶十个。因此虽然那时候年少的钟会在别人面前时常一副傲气凌人的样子，和王弼相处，却意外的有耐心。

“辅嗣，我知道你自有高论。但是他所言甚为精巧，又有何不当之处，我就不解了。”钟会道，随时做好着被下一句话噎得喘不过来气的准备。

“圣人之情，非本无，而当通无。”王弼很淡然地开始谈圣人才性及情，说得钟会瞠目结舌。

他每次都以为自己足够了解王弼，包括学识和为人处世，然而每次王弼都会说出更高深的东西来让他无言以对，也会做出更气人的举动，让他更加无言以对。

然而那次他对王弼的圣人有情无情之说没什么特别的想法，却被激发起了一探才性之论的好奇心。

那段时间他虽然偶尔也协助处理政务，平时得了空便一头扎进故纸堆里找资料，愣是在两个月后捧着四本论的开头去找到了王弼。

那时候王弼已经见过何晏一面，把何晏和一众宾客辩得哑口无言，然后又自言自语自问自答许久，愣是没人能接的上话。虽然钟会颇为王弼自豪，却也不免看着那些人怨恨的表情冷汗涔涔。

如今他欢快地拿四本论去找王弼，心里也早就做好了给批得半死的准备。

想不到王弼看了以后似乎颇为赞赏，抓着钟会的手说这个我也想写来着你写我就先不写了等你写完我们可以详细讨论云云。钟会知道王弼不是会曲意逢迎的人，尤其是对自己更是从来只说真心话，听了这话兴奋之情难以自抑，抱着王弼的脖子狠狠亲了他一口。

“士季！”王弼红着脸推开他，“别随处都这样没规矩……”

“你还知道规矩二字怎么写？好啦……这里又没外人，今晚我去找你？”

“我这几天要把老子注改完。等我改完再去找你吧。”

钟会嬉皮笑脸地看着王弼，“我找你就是因为你的老子注要写完了，我想看看前面改好的部分，你以为我要干什么？”

“……我也以为你要去看老子注。”王弼虽然这么说，但是脸更红了。

那些年少轻狂的岁月倥偬，一眨眼便都已然泛黄在书卷之中了。钟会眨了眨涩痛的眼，开始一笔一划地写下去。

果然心已经没那么痛了，只是有些淡然忧思，缭绕不去。这也是他意料之中的事情。这些年来混迹官场，以为自己的心已经彻底冷了。想不到那柔软之处尚在，还能觉那一抹温情抚慰，也不知是值得欣喜还是怅然。

就在四本论接近完成的时候，他被迁为太仆。然而钟会却推辞了升迁，坚持以中郎之职留在司马昭身边处理一些机要之事——升迁虽然是好事，但是这背后藏着什么，却也难以逆料。

司马昭虽然不好文墨，却也知道这些学问之事向来不是虚妄，因此他才能重用钟会这等双料人才。只知道打仗打仗还是打仗，连国内肆意造谣的公务员都不知道处理一下的国家——他看了一眼西边，不屑地撇撇嘴——迟早没有好下场。

当然，打仗钟会也在行，看他平定淮南之乱的计策便知道。司马昭敲了敲手里的棋子，漫不经心地落下一枚去。

“士季，最近听说你在写四本论？”

“是，就快完成了。”钟会小心地把棋子落下，恭敬道。

“都说了不必让着我。”

“不敢。”

“你要让，也让的像一点。”司马昭指了指棋盘，“下在这里才对。你让子都让的那么深藏玄机。”

钟会只是笑着，轻轻地摇了摇头表示了十二分的无奈之相。司马昭便很是满意地笑了起来，手里捻着一串玉珠，轻巧的红穗子坠下来，在锦盒里一堆黑色棋子上方摇摇晃晃。

“之前你被升为太仆，却不愿就任。如今我有意推举你为司隶校尉，不知道你觉得如何？”

“唔，现在我手头还有些公事需要处理，若是半途离职，怕是后来继任之人不好办。”

“你其实是担忧身在外司……”司马昭转着眼珠，看着钟会。钟会却没说话，又捻起一枚棋子。

司马昭转而笑了起来，抓了钟会的手，“你不必担心，我自有安排。你只管接纳便是。”

“您过虑了。”钟会揖道，“实不相瞒，我一则是考虑到确实有事务未毕，二则，如您所说，我私心想要趁这段事务轻省的机会写完四本论。”

钟会还没说完，司马昭便抚掌大笑起来。

“好、好。士季果然真诚。等你写完，可要记得拿来给我看。”

临近黄昏时候，钟会告辞回家。最近他除了处理剩余的公务，便闭门谢客，一心写完那四本论。

接近成书的最后一日，正赶上休沐日，因此他熬了一夜完毕最后的校改。天光近亮，他觉得困倦难当——果然是年岁不饶人。想当年二十几岁的时候，时常与无数清谈之士围坐而辩，整天整夜都不知道疲倦。如今只是写了一宿的书，便觉得睁不开眼睛了。

他趴在桌上小憩了一会，睡梦中年少之事纷繁不休，又不甚清楚。梦境烦乱，忽然耳畔清晰一声熟悉的低语：“士季写完四本论，可要拿来给我看呀。”

他猛地惊醒，那句话犹在耳畔。“辅嗣？”一声轻唤脱口而出，话一出口，他马上觉得自己有些好笑。

王弼已经不在了，他花了十年的时间才让自己的心逐渐安稳下来，如今这一声梦中的呼唤竟如同投入静池中的石子，激起无穷无尽的涟漪。

“士季什么时候写完四本论啊，要记得拿来让我先看。”

在王弼不记得是第几次如此聒噪以后，钟会终于忍无可忍，把手里的卷轴往他身上恨恨一扔。

“催坑也不带这么整天唠叨的，耳朵都要起茧子了好吗！”

王弼不恼，接过了卷轴，认真地卷得紧了紧，拿在手里，一副慢条斯理的样子，笑眯眯地看着钟会。

钟会立马便消了脾气。

“你自然是第一个，要是这书能逃过你的法眼，就对谁都拿得出手了。”钟会的语气有那么点可怜巴巴，“倒是怕你给我批得一无是处，我一玻璃心便烧了它，你可就占了独一份啦。”

“我哪有那么刻薄。”王弼的语气，倒真是像在认真询问似的。钟会哼了一声，扭过头去继续走路。

此时此刻两人要去见何晏，钟会替王弼背着刚刚写好不久的老子注。本来该是一个月之前就该写完的，不想王弼生了一场病，于是便耽搁下来。

从那时候王弼就开始体弱多病，甚至更早。钟会记忆中自己遇到他开始，那人就弱不禁风的，有个风吹草动都要不大不小地闹一场病才算完。钟会也不知道自己哪来的这般耐心，自己都伺候不好，连编个发辫都要打结，却每次都心急火燎地照顾王弼——以他照顾人的能力来说，可谓无微不至了。

如今王弼病刚好，钟会生怕他再有个三长两短，就算只有很短的一段路，也非要夺过书匣替他背着。

“我哪有这么娇贵。”王弼一开始还分辩。钟会也不理他。

“你也不比我有力气多少。”

“至少我没你那么容易生病。”

“你明明也一推就倒……”

钟会很郑重地扭头恶狠狠瞪了王弼一眼。王弼终于知趣地闭了嘴。

不过少年天才王弼总是对的，除了对他以外，钟会就没当过攻。

钟会自认为不是幸灾乐祸的人——当然他的自知之明一向同实际误差比较大——但是他向来乐于看那一张张被王弼折腾的扭曲的脸。在王弼的映衬下，何晏在钟会心里很快就降了个档次。如今钟会坐在王弼身边，看着何晏读老子注，眼睛瞪得如铜铃，心里居然有那么一点愉悦。

忽然王弼凑过脸来：“士季，人家都说傅粉何郎，可是你看他的脸虽然这么白，但确实是没有擦粉的呀。”

王弼虽然是偷偷说的，但声音还是大了那么一点，端着铜壶续水的侍女听了语声，往这边看了一眼，掩口吃吃地笑。

钟会脸颊发燥，手遮遮掩掩地行经阔袖之下，摸过去掐了一把王弼的大腿。

王弼吃痛，也不好大叫，闷闷哼唧了一声，埋怨地看向钟会。

“你干嘛掐我？”

“掐死你都不多。”钟会从牙缝里挤出这么一句话。

王弼也算知书达礼之人，只是有时候不免作出违背礼节的事情来。这倒不是他性情乖蹇或者有意为之，实在是——钟会觉得是这样——他太过迂阔憨直，说白了就是，缺心眼。

不过何晏此时完全沉浸在老子注里面，完全没有听到他们这些窃窃私语。又过了半晌，他才抬起头来，擦擦脸上的汗水。

“辅嗣果然高才。这书中有些地方，想同你讨教一番，不知可否？”

钟会就坐在一旁听两人讨论《老子》，听得聚精会神——至少看起来如此。他确确实实听进去了，也暗自庆幸自己有这样才高之友，无形中学到了很多自己悟不透的东西。

然而他也曾有那么片刻的走神，片刻为自己伤神。他也是争强好胜的人，如今看着年幼于自己的好友和当世大儒论道，而自己一个字都插不进去，不免也要黯然神伤。

此时何晏已经被王弼说的对不上话，只能诺诺点头称是。王弼说得愈发兴起，手舞足蹈起来。

如果一直在此人耀眼的光芒下，自己在学术上便永无出头之日。钟会再次想到这个让他足够绝望的事实，却毫不为之感到一丝一毫的焦虑。

钟会当然不会自欺欺人到认为自己专心仕途而非学途是给这小子挤兑的，然而心高气傲如他有时候也会生出那样一点点出世的妄念——若能够这样一直伴着王弼左右，在他的身边成为一颗不起眼的小星，未必不是乐事。

虽然只是转瞬的浑浊念头，然而能让他生此心之人，大约也只有王弼了。

而他就连这妄念的前提，都没有触及一丝一毫的麟爪。

如今四本论已经成书，校改完成；准备好了几套抄本的钟会坐在灯下有点发愁：到底要给谁看这书稿，并请其题序才对，实在是个难题。

若是当年，自然当是王弼，然而如今故人不复，不想也罢。

钟会想来想去，看看外头天还没黑透，下定决心般站起身来。他的心里一直有一个人选，只是若想让其题序，倒未必比去找早已作古的王弼现实多少。

不过不管怎样，还是要试试看。

他准备好了一卷抄本，也不驾舆，一个人身着便服溜出门去，奔向嵇康的府上。

钟会在一次已经记不得是什么聚会里见了嵇康第一面，那时候嵇康还没有后来的牛逼闪闪，看起来颇有几分谦和恭谨之相。

他记得那时自己坐在同嵇康隔了几个人的位置上，但是拐过弯去，正能看到那人的侧脸。嵇康看起来同他年纪相仿，也是清秀面庞，带点不知世事的天真狷狂之态。那时嵇康小有才名，似乎也有潜力成为未来新秀。如今在这清谈场上起高谈阔论，话语不多，看似收敛，却暗藏骄矜；虽不锋芒毕露，却句句说在要害。

钟会坐在一边呆呆看着嵇康，甚至忘了自己想要说些什么。

虽然后来想起，方才觉得嵇康其实与王弼相差甚远，但是当时初见嵇康起言纵论的那一瞬间，他的脑子里挥之不去的，便只有王弼的影子，绰绰重合在嵇康的脸上。

当时王弼刚刚去世不过数载，钟会自以为自出仕以来已经在官场上混的足够油滑，心也冷了硬了不少，却独独逃不过王弼的死这一关。他想让自己忘掉那些往事，强迫自己不去理会心里一阵阵的闷疼，然而每当看到一些似曾相识的场景，仍不免侧目良久。

如今又有这样一个人出现在他面前，他觉得自己的心一下子惶惶然起来。

如果能够结识这个人……如果能够与这样一个人相恋，是不是就不会再为徒劳的相思那般心力交瘁。

钟会这时候便有了如此的念头。

于是过了没多久，他便约了几个好友去拜访嵇康，顺便还带了礼物。

然而他们到了嵇康家中以后，空等了半晌围观嵇康和向秀打铁，连一句话都没搭上。任凭谁大礼相向想同嵇康说上一句话，嵇康都只是把他们当空气。

枯坐了一整个时辰，钟会看看其他人，也都跟泄了气的皮球一般，便知道这次是白来了。

众人起身离去，嵇康的声音却在此时从背后慵懒地发出来。

“何所闻而来，何所见而去？”

众人面面相觑，有几个人眉头紧锁，一脸的怨恨之色。

看到那些人的表情，钟会自然而然想起王弼在何晏家那一次雄辩，在座之客皆蹙眉不语，神色怨愤。

只是这么说起来，似乎是差不多的情形。但是钟会心里明白，事情完全不一样。

他冷冷地笑笑，答道：“闻所闻而来，见所见而去。”

嵇康张了张嘴，不过终究没说什么，转回头继续打铁。

回去的路上众人皆夸赞钟会应对机智，他却只是铁青着一张脸，一言不发。一来二去，大家都无言以对，尴尬的很。

后来钟会听说这次嵇康拒客之举又令其名声一振，而那时候，钟会虽然十分生气，仍旧觉得嵇康有可交之处。

或者他只是想去了解他，在他的身上找寻已经失落的影子。

如今嵇康已经名声满天下，太学生们无不以结识嵇康为荣。钟会虽然久已不涉及学问之事，却仍旧对当年沉迷于老子和易的时光有着诸多怀念。

既然嵇康是如此盛名之大儒，若能与他相论，必然受益匪浅。

这样想着，钟会已经来到了嵇康的院门外。

院门四敞大开，里面隐约有乐声和笑谈。钟会绕着院子转了几圈，想要叩门而入，但是觉得自己必然不受欢迎。上次那般的折辱，他再不想尝了。

想来想去，眼见天快黑了，钟会干脆把书卷裹了裹紧，整个往嵇康的院墙里一扔，然后转身就走。

听得背后有人喊叫，脚步嘈杂，他觉得太阳穴突突地跳。刚才的所为纯属一时头脑发热，不知道嵇康看到扔进去的书会是什么表情。

夜幕里他自己脑补着嵇康捡起书册，不紧不慢地打开的样子。他觉得有了那么丝毫的安慰，然后悲伤忽如洪水般漫涌——那张微笑的脸，分明是王弼当时接过自己气呼呼地扔过去的卷轴时候的模样。

而那记忆中的人，永远都那么年轻，再不会随着时间的流逝而改变丝毫。

他觉得有些惋惜，却转而嫉妒起来。

逝者已逝，而生者，才是要承担无休止的死别之痛的人。

谁说老天对早逝之人不公？这苦痛的背负大概不乏是一种公平，钟会苦笑地想。

直到钟会升任司隶校尉，嵇康那边都没什么消息。他知道自己这一点点微弱的希望也落空了。他把四本论拿给司马昭——虽然知道司马昭不会用心去看，但是过场仍旧要走的。

司马昭接过他手里的书，笑得春风满面，看了几行就开始夸，钟会自然也只能在旁边虚言谦逊。想不到司马昭还来了兴趣，愣是往后看了好长一段，拍着钟会的肩膀无比亲热地一一点评——虽然每句话都驴唇不对马嘴。钟会大概也明白了一二分，他觉得只要司马昭再给自己一点暗示，今晚就可以不必回家了。

果然司马昭似乎对钟会的感情生活意外的关心，摆出一副“君子不夺人所好”的样子向他问起去嵇康家掷书的事情来。

钟会有点不好意思，脸颊微红，说自己是想要请嵇康题序，同时也要向他请教，却又不知道怎么开口，干脆先扔给他看。

司马昭大笑：“想不到你还有这样的举动。最近我听他们都在说，嵇叔夜在院中捡到你的四本论，又有人说看到有人扔了书便离开了，从背影看是你。想不到居然真的是你去扔书。”

“我本来是想与他见面的。但是曾经有一次被他冷落，想必进去也要被他拒绝。还不如……”

“如果是这样，你把书扔进去，他也不会想看的。据我所知，最近太学当中，可都把你当笑话说呢。看起来，你这件事办的可真不妥当。”

“是我少虑了。”钟会苦笑，“司马公明察。”

“所以你为何又要找他题序？”

“因为他才名出众。”

司马昭点点头：“听说太学生皆争相依附于他，看起来……”说着他话锋一转，“士季啊，嵇康虽然待你无礼，又借你声名权位重自己声誉，然而你毕竟是宽宏大量之人，想必不会记仇吧。”

钟会看着司马昭捉摸不定的表情，深深一揖。

“谨遵司马公教诲。”

其实司马昭已经把话说的很清楚了，他本不需要说这么明白。想到这里钟会又偷眼看了一下司马昭的脸，却看那人正玩味地看着自己。

“士季，你我也相识多年了，私下里，不必这么客套。”说着司马昭的手已经攀上他的肩膀，“叫我姓字又有何妨？”

“不敢……”

嘴上这么说着，他整个人已经贴上了司马昭的身体。

钟会对司马昭谈不上有多情深意重，但是也是有感情的，这感情多半出自一种羡慕之心。有点类似他曾经羡慕王弼的才学，他羡慕着司马昭的权势和手段。但正如他知道王弼的才情乃上天赋予，自己不可能达到；同样司马昭的心机手腕也非自己可以揣度，遑论企及。

总是有这样的人吸引着他，让他着迷，却同时嫉妒，又甘心情愿地屈居人下——确切地说，不算“屈居”，更像是他自愿地被吸引然后死心塌地去追随。

他爬上司马昭的床榻，眉眼微微蹙起。司马昭的手心没有温度——不是冷或者热，而是明明已经抚上了身体，却生硬而难以感受。

或者说，也许是他已经无法感受了。

那天之后，司马昭命人抄写钟会的四本论，又在议事的时候论起此事。虽然多年未曾专心于学术，钟会的底子还是不弱的，一时间才性之辩又成了当时的热门话题。

钟会本来是乐于与人论及此事的，然而真的辩论起来，他忽然又觉得兴味索然。

==============坑====================


End file.
